


了解-中文版

by CHERR1ES



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHERR1ES/pseuds/CHERR1ES
Summary: 何洛洛（徐一宁）受伤了，焉栩嘉呆在宿舍里照顾他的哥哥
Relationships: He Luoluo/Yan Xujia, 何洛洛/焉栩嘉, 何焉悦色 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	了解-中文版

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起，我的中文好久都没有这样使用了。这个小故事也会有一个英文版本，期待一下，谢谢。  
> Sorry, I haven't been using Chinese like this for a while. This story will also have an English version...!

早上起来的时候，已经差不多九点多了，外面的太阳已经高高的挂在空中，小鸟不停的在外面叽叽喳喳的叫着。徐宁叹了口气，看了床旁边的闹钟。他还没醒过来呢-- 两个平常大大的眼睛缩成了两个小新月形。他迷迷糊糊的翻了一个身，可是突然就后悔了，感觉有一个人在不停的用一大把刀来戳他的脚。对了，他都忘记了自己跳舞的时候受了伤。伤的没有太重--医生好像说就是扭了脚扭的有一点儿厉害，可是如果他还是坚持受伤的时候跳舞的话，可能会有更大的伤害。反正徐宁不知道太多跟医疗有关的事情，就知道两个星期不能跳舞。

徐宁有一点失落--这才是第一天，就想回去跳舞了，可是知道因为他想快一点恢复，一定就要听医生说的话。可是下身不能跳舞不代表上身不能跳，他可以跟着他的兄弟们在练习室里面坐着，就跳上身就行了。可是今天好像这样也做不了了-已经九点了！-他的兄弟们肯定已经走了。是刘也的注意把徐宁的闹钟变成静音，这样可以让徐宁多睡一会儿。虽然他知道他的也哥是好心的，可是他恨不得想把他打一巴掌。

徐宁也不知道如果自己下的了床 （昨晚上是任豪帮他上床的）所以好像一整天就只能窝在床上了。哎呀，为什么生活会有这么难。平常跳舞的时候觉得太累，不想跳了，而到了真正不能跳的时候，就想跳的要死。

在这时，房间的们打开了-是不是任豪留在了家里？不是。焉栩嘉把他的头伸到了徐宁和任豪的屋子里，看见了徐宁的眼睛是大大的睁着以后就突然退出去了。

“诶！你去哪里呀？”徐宁喊道，“还不帮我起来？”

焉嘉没有回答，只听见坑坑坑的脚步声音下楼，上楼。

“哎哟，焉栩嘉，你到底要干啥呀？”

焉嘉回来了，手里端着一个类似桌子的小玩意儿，还有一大碗方便面。

“给你拿吃的，”焉嘉说到，“别人都走了，把我留在这里陪着你。”

“哦，”徐宁点了点头，让焉嘉帮他坐起来，把面接过来，开始大口大口的吃。

“还是特别疼么？”焉嘉问，坐在任豪的床上，看着徐宁。

“有一点儿吧。没太多事情，”徐宁说到，笑了一笑。徐宁平常就是笑容灿烂，每一次都会漏出一整排发光的牙齿。焉嘉看见了徐宁通常用的笑容后，还有听见伤没有变得更差，就放心了，点了点头，又说，“等一下子，我去给你拿一点水吧。”这样，焉嘉就又出去了。徐宁听这焉嘉的每一个脚步声。

焉嘉离下了楼以后，徐宁叹了口气--为什么打算把焉栩嘉跟徐宁留着？这样不是想要来伤害他么？这次刘也真的是在找揍了。徐宁还是相信刘也会帮他保护好自己的秘密的。差不多一个月以前，徐宁发现了自己对焉嘉的一些特殊的感情--也没有太特别吧，就是两个最小的老是在一块儿胡搞肯定会有很亲近的--可是徐宁还是告诉了刘也好像怎么看焉嘉就不像原来的样子了。原来见到的焉嘉只是一个充满了活力和实力很强的焉嘉，现在呢，就像见到了一个神一样--在梦中，徐宁都可以看见焉嘉骑着滑板的样子，笑的样子，头发湿湿的样子。

那时候他只告诉了刘也因为刘也最大，最能信任。那时候，徐宁还说过： 「我肯定没有爱上他。」  
刘也才明白的清清楚楚的。  
「你们俩那么亲近，怎么不爱上对方呢？他不爱，这我可能会相信。可是你不是他这样的人，一看就可以看出来了。你没爱上他你是怎么了？」  
「你不能告诉别人，行吗？也别让我太麻烦，最后我说出来我喜欢他可是他不喜欢我怎么办？多尴尬。」  
刘也那时候只笑了笑，点了点头。

徐宁小声的说，“如果也哥今天晚上还敢回家，他明天早生就特妈的没命了，我告诉你。”

很不幸，这时候焉嘉回来了，拿着一小杯水和一小碗水果。焉嘉的脸上带着一个困惑的表情。徐宁就想找一个地方躲起来，别让自己的秘密说出嘴，可是他的伤不会让他走的。

“为啥这么恨也哥啊？”焉嘉笑着说，“如果不是我说他应该把自己的舞蹈部分再去巩固一下子，他是想陪着你的。”

哦。好像是事情看错了。

“没事没事，我是讲他把我的闹钟关掉的事情呢，” 徐宁撒了一个谎，好像焉嘉信了。

“让你多睡一会儿又怎么了？”焉嘉问，坐在徐宁的身边，帮这他按摩一下背。

“我今天还是想去跳舞的那！”徐宁说，用很可怜的样子瞪着焉嘉。

“这可不行！”焉嘉说到，“一定要多休息。”

“我知道，”徐宁说，“就是我怕我好了以后，我就会落后，只会给你们带来麻烦的。”

焉嘉听了以后，笑了笑。

“给我们带麻烦？不会的，呀，别那么迫不及待了。如果你现在不好好的休息，你才会给大家带来麻烦的。”

就这样，又过了十分钟，徐宁把他的面吃完了。焉嘉把纸盒子端走，徐宁就开始吃水果了。

焉嘉真的是对他太好了吧。焉栩嘉就是一个小天使，如果能是徐一宁自己的小天使就好了--哎呀，还是不能这样想。他们俩只是朋友，肯定没有别的特殊感情。

不久，焉嘉就回来了，带着也哥的电脑。

“想玩儿一玩儿电脑吗？”焉嘉问到，拍了拍徐宁的肩膀。

“也哥让你玩儿他的电脑？”

“是啊，专门给我他的密码让我和你用。”

哦。真的是把事情看错了。

“我们去楼下玩儿吧，”徐宁说，“你可以帮帮我么？”

“可以！”焉嘉一笑，就像徐宁的新融化了一样，徐宁根本心里面没有什么别的-只有焉嘉。只有焉嘉。

焉嘉把电脑放在任豪的床上，把徐宁的被子叠好。徐宁自己坐好，把他的没有受伤的脚放在地上。焉嘉坐下，用胳膊楼主徐宁的脖子，满满的把他站起来。徐宁听见焉嘉的心跳就在他耳朵旁边，脸变得红了，想快一点所以焉嘉不会看到。 

焉嘉看到了徐宁慌忙的样子，笑了。

“哎呀，你像小孩子一样。太快下去不好。” 

焉嘉的嘴离徐宁的那么近...徐宁的心跳变得越来越快，快忍不住了，就想把自己的嘴按在焉嘉的嘴上，可是他知道自己不能这样做。

“紧张么？”焉嘉问。

“挺紧张的，”徐宁回答。

“不用紧张，”焉嘉说，“我不会让你摔倒的。”

徐宁转过头来，看了看焉栩嘉，可是好像焉栩嘉说的‘不用紧张’的意思不是跟后面的一个句子是一回事的。

徐宁点点头。

两个人慢慢的走下楼梯，一步一步的，心蹦蹦跳跳的。徐宁注意到慢慢的，焉嘉的胳膊从搂着他的脖子到搂着他的腰。终于，两个人到了楼梯底了。  
焉嘉把徐宁安排到桌子那边，给他拿了一个毯子，又上去了，去那也哥的电脑了。

徐宁的脸红的不行，焉嘉下来以后脸还是红的。

“哇，为什么脸这么红啊？是病了么？” 焉嘉问，带着一个担心的表情。

“没有，” 徐宁急着说，“没有，我没事。”

“我知道，” 焉嘉说，“你觉得我不了解你么？”

焉嘉把电脑放在桌子上，一下子就抓住了徐宁的下巴。

“你在干舍么？”徐宁颤抖着问到。

“你觉得呢？你忍住了这么长的时间，不像你呀。还以为你早就会这样做了--”

焉嘉就这样把自己的嘴用力的按在徐宁的嘴巴上。

他们还没有把嘴巴彻底分开的时候，焉嘉说，“你的秘密我早已知道了。”

徐宁不知道如果他应该恨也哥或者谢谢他。

**Author's Note:**

> 我会尽力把英文版本也写出来，谢谢！  
> I will try my best to upload the English version as soon as possible, thanks!


End file.
